leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
2008 (production)
Events January * 5 January – Remastered version of airs. * 12 January – Remastered version of airs. * 14 January – ** Viola Stimpson dies. ** "Valued Intelligence", issue #1 of Star Trek: The Next Generation - Intelligence Gathering, is released by IDW Publishing. ** Pocket TNG eBook miniseries Slings and Arrows Book 4, That Sleep of Death by Terri Osborne, is released. * 18 January – ** The first teaser trailer for is released in front of J.J. Abrams' movie Cloverfield. ** Star Trek The Tour opens at the Queen Mary Dome, Long Beach, California. * 19 January – Remastered version of airs. * 23 January – ** "Alien Spotlight: Borg" is released by IDW. ** "Year Four, Issue 6" is released by IDW. * 26 January – Remastered version of airs. * 29 January – A Burning House by Keith R.A. DeCandido, first book in the Star Trek: Klingon Empire series (an expansion of the IKS Gorkon series), is released. * 30 January – Herb Kenwith dies. February *2 February – Remastered version of airs. *4 February – Maggie Ostroff dies. *5 February – Pocket "reference" book Captain Kirk's Guide to Women by John "Bones" Rodriguez is released. *6 February – John Alvin dies. *9 February – **Remastered version of airs. **Robert DoQui dies. *10 February – Steve Gerber dies. *13 February – ** Lou DeGrado dies. ** "A Matter of Dates" issue #2 of Intelligence Gathering, is released by IDW. *14 February – Perry Lopez dies. *23 February – Remastered version of airs. *26 February – Pocket releases the mass-market paperback reprint of Vulcan's Soul Book 3: Epiphany by Josepha Sherman & Susan Shwartz. *27 February – "Alien Spotlight: Romulans" is released by IDW. *29 February – Janet Kagan and Gayne Rescher die. March *1 March – **Remastered version of airs. **''Beyond the Clouds: The Lifetime Trek of Walter "Matt" Jefferies, Artist and Visionary, is released. *4 March – Leonard Rosenman dies. *5 March – ''Year Four, trade paperback collection of the IDW series, is released. *6 March – Pocket eBook miniseries Slings and Arrows book 5, A Weary Life by Robert Greenberger, is released. *8 March – Remastered version of airs. *11 March – Pocket eBook miniseries Slings and Arrows book 6, Enterprises of Great Pitch and Moment by Keith R.A. DeCandido, is released. *15 March – Remastered version of airs. *19 March – Michael Van Dyke dies. *22 March – Remastered version of airs. *25 March – The first book in the Star Trek: Terok Nor mini-series, Day of the Vipers by James Swallow is released. *27 March – Principal photography on wraps and post-production officially begins. *29 March – Remastered version of airs. April *5 April – Remastered version of airs. *8 April – Stanley Kamel dies. *12 April – Remastered version of airs. *17 April – Second unit photography and VFX plate shooting on is wrapped. *19 April – The Star Trek - Convention Special is given away at the New York Comic Con. A Singular Destiny, Over a Torrent Sea and Full Circle are announced at the event. *26 April – Remastered version of airs. *29 April – Night of the Wolves, the second book in the Star Trek: Terok Nor mini-series, by S.D. Perry and Britta Dennison, is released. May *3 May – Remastered version of airs. *10 May – Remastered version of airs. *14 May – Alien Spotlight - Volume 1, trade paperback collection of the IDW series. *15 May – Alexander Courage dies. *17 May – Remastered version of airs. *18 May – Joseph Pevney dies. *20 May – Dawn of the Eagles, the final part of the Star Trek: Terok Nor mini-series by S.D. Perry and Britta Dennison, is released. *24 May – Remastered version of airs. *28 May – Robert Justman dies. *31 May – Remastered version of airs. June *2 June – Bill Dial dies. *7 June – Remastered version of airs. *14 June – Remastered version of airs. *17 June – These Haunted Seas, a Pocket DS9 omnibus collecting Twilight and This Gray Spirit, is released. *19 June – Michael Rougas dies. *21 June – Remastered version of airs. *24 June – Pocket DS9 relaunch novel Fearful Symmetry by Olivia Woods is released. *26 June – Lilyan Chauvin dies. *28 June – Remastered version of airs. July *1 July – The [[Star Trek: Ships of the Line (2009)|2009 Ships of the Line calendar]] and The Star Trek 2009 Calendar are released. *12 July – Remastered version of airs. *15 July – Uchu, the third ''Star Trek'' manga from Tokyopop, is released. *17 July – Paul Sorensen dies. *19 July – Remastered version of airs. *22 July – Infinity's Prism, volume one of the Star Trek: Myriad Universes series, with short novels by Christopher L. Bennett, William Leisner, and James Swallow, is released. *25 July – Randy Pausch dies. *26 July – Remastered version of airs. *28 July – [[Star Trek: Enterprise (DVD)|Slimline editions of Enterprise DVDs]] released in Region 2. *29 July – Pocket TNG novel Greater than the Sum, by Christopher L. Bennett, released. August *2 August – Remastered version of airs. *5 August – TOS-R Season 2 DVD released in Region 1. *6 August – Jud Taylor dies. *12 August – Echoes and Refractions, volume two of the Myriad Universes series, with short novels by Keith R.A. DeCandido, Chris Roberson, and Geoff Trowbridge, is released. *26 August – Pocket ENT novel by Andy Mangels and Michael A. Martin is released. September *1 September – Star Trek: The Complete Comic Book Collection DVD-ROM from Graphic Imaging Technologies is released. *6 September – Mel Harris dies. *16 September – Star Trek: Fan Collective - Alternate Realities Region 1 release. *17 September – Jerry Sherman dies. *23 September – Pocket reference work Star Trek 101 by Paula M. Block and Terry J. Erdmann released. *24 September – Oliver Crawford dies. *25 September – Star Trek Archives volume 1, Best of Peter David released. *30 September – Gods of Night, part one of the Star Trek: Destiny crossover series by David Mack released. October *13 October – Paul Schneider dies *21 October – Corps of Engineers trade paperback collection Wounds is released. *24 October – Reference work Star Trek - The Collectibles by Steve Kelley is released. *28 October – Mere Mortals (the second part of the Star Trek: Destiny trilogy), paperback reprint of Academy: Collision Course is released. *29 October – ** Trade paperback collection of the IDW series Star Trek: New Frontier - Turnaround is released. ** BFI TV Classics - Star Trek by Ina Rae Hark is released. *31 October – Yvette Blais (Ray Ellis) dies. November *14 November – theatrical trailer debuts in US theaters. *18 November – TOS-R Season 3 DVD is released in Region 1. *25 November – Lost Souls (the final part of the Destiny trilogy), the trade paperback collection of the IDW series Star Trek: Year Four - The Enterprise Experiment, Best of the Borg, Key Collection volume 6. December * 18 December – Majel Barrett dies. * 20 December – Larry Corbett dies. * 23 December – Post-production on is completed; the film is officially complete and locked. * 29 December – Trade paperback collections of the IDW series Star Trek: Assignment: Earth and Star Trek: Mirror Images are released. * 30 December – Sacrifices of War, the third book in the Errand of Fury trilogy by Kevin Ryan is released. Unknown * Ron Veto dies. Media gallery File:Intelligence Gathering issue 1 cover A.jpg File:That Sleep of Death eBook cover.jpg File:Borg alien spotlight.jpg File:Borg alien spotlight 2.jpg File:Year four issue 6 cover.jpg File:Year four issue 6 alt cover.jpg File:A Burning House cover.jpg File:Captain Kirk's Guide to Women cover.jpg File:Intelligence Gathering Messina.jpg File:Intelligence Gathering Corroney.jpg File:Epiphany cover.jpg File:Romulans alien spotlight.jpg File:Romulans alien spotlight 2.jpg File:Year four tpb.jpg File:A Weary Life eBook cover.jpg File:Enterprises of Great Pitch and Moment eBook cover.jpg File:Day of the Vipers cover.jpg File:Convention Special cover.jpg File:Night of the Wolves cover.jpg File:Alien spotlight tpb.jpg File:Dawn of the Eagles cover.jpg File:TheseHauntedSeas cover.jpg File:Fearful Symmetry cover.jpg File:Ships of the Line 2009.jpg File:Star Trek Calendar 2009.jpg File:Uchu cover.jpg File:Infinity's Prism cover.jpg File:Greater than the Sum cover.jpg File:TOS-R Season 2 DVD cover.jpg File:Echoes and Refractions.jpg File:Kobayashi Maru ENT cover.jpg File:Complete Comic Book Collection cover.jpg File:Alternate Realities cover.jpg File:Star Trek 101 cover.jpg File:Best of Peter David cover.jpg File:Gods of Night cover.jpg File:Wounds cover.jpg File:Star Trek The Collectibles cover.jpg File:Mere Mortals cover.jpg File:Collision Course cover.jpg File:Turnaround.jpg File:BFI TV Classics - Star Trek cover.jpg File:TOS-R Season 3 DVD cover.jpg File:Lost Souls cover.jpg File:Assignment Earth TPB cover.jpg File:Mirror Images TPB cover.jpg File:Sacrifices of War cover.jpg cs:2008 (produkce) fr:2008 productions it:Produzioni del 2008 nl:2008 producties pt:Produções de 2008